Athena
by tea-induced scribbles
Summary: AU Scenario; Vulture team follows a lead that Giorgio might be able to get them to Omar. But to find out what he knows, Sasha must first ingratiate herself with him which means taking Tom down. (Set during S4 & COMPLETE).
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Completely AU to what will happen in the show for S4E03, I just had a thought and ran with it._

* * *

 **Athena**

* * *

Sasha stood with Mike, Danny, Burk; the rest of vulture team were sifted through the crowd watching as Tom pummeled a man to near death in the ring before them.

16 months had passed since she'd last seen him, they had kissed, she had spoken to him and demanded he stay and put on his uniform. This is what he was doing. She had thought she was past the anger and heartache she felt when he left but it all came rushing back.

He hadn't sent one damn word to let her know he was ok or even alive. Yet, here he was beating men up for sport. The stadium was a run down old Colosseum; packed to the brim with people cheering on the violence as bread and Nostos tea was handed out to the masses. The fight had finished, it had been brutal and no one cared about the guy being dragged out; no, they just cheered 'Hercules' over and over.

A man, known as Giorgio stepped out into the ring. He was the ring leader of this circus and somehow tied to Omar. It was why they were here. They needed some kind of in, to get close to the man and find a lead on where Omar could be. Giorgio held his arms out and the crowd quietened down. Tom stood a few feet away looking determined to stay in the fight.

"Our hero Hercules wins again," Giorgio told them, there were some cheers before he continued. "But now one of you has a chance to take him on. If you can beat him, you will-" he didn't get to finish as Sasha shouted out.

"I'll take him." Sasha shouted, everyone turned her surprised; including those on vulture team. She handed Mike her rifle and side arm. Mike said nothing but gave her an unsure look as this hadn't been a part of the plan. But she could see an angle to exploit.

"Oh ho, a woman. Are you sure?" Giorgio shouted at her, he smiled with glee as murmurs rippled through the crowd. It must have been a rarity for a woman to volunteer but Sasha didn't care. She moved through the crowd down to the ring.

"Yes, I assume food is the reward for winning?" she asked, Giorgio grinned at her.

"Yes, it is and more." he told her, his tone thick with innuendo.

"I don't fight women." Tom told Giorgio, loud enough for everyone to hear. Sasha wore a bored look as she knew Tom was trying to protect. She didn't understand why given he'd walked away and not called. The no contact really burned her most.

Giorgio didn't look impressed with Tom either as he could see money exchanging hands and the crowds getting restless. He moved in close to Tom and spoke in a sharp annoyed tone.

"If you want to eat and keep sleeping with my sister, then you will do what I say. You will fight her or you can leave." Giorgio told him. Tom pressed his lips into a firm line and stepped back as he had overstepped in trying to protect Sasha. Giorgio looked smug at Tom's submission and turned to Sasha. "So?" he asked her.

"For food, I'm happy to kick some ass." Sasha told him with confidence.

"A mercenary spirit. I love it." Giorgio told her with a grin. "Have you got a name?" he asked.

"Not one I care to share." Sasha remarked coolly as she stripped off her jacket, so she was down to a white singlet and her khaki skinny jeans and boots. Her long dark brown hair loose around her shoulders, she was more breathtaking than Tom could remember.

"Mmm, another Nobody. What are the odds. But it won't do." Giorgio murmured in appreciation as he admired her form. He obviously came up with a name as he stepped away from Sasha. He raised his hands up in the air and the crowd quietened down.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Let's Welcome Athena." He yelled to the crowd as he gestured to Sasha. She lifted her chin in defiance as she stepped into ring. The crowd was bloodthirsty as they had no qualm with a woman stepping into the ring. "So, place your bets and grab your bread. This one is going to be fun." Giorgio said playing to the crowd, he stepped away and went back to his 'throne' and sat down waiting for the fight.

Sasha walked straight towards Tom and stopped a few feet from him. She looked angry and resolute as she waited for him to move. To him, it was wrong. This wasn't right, he couldn't fight her.

"What are you doing here?" Tom said in a low voice as he and Sasha circled one another. He was stalling for more time. She had to be here for a reason other than him. He held up his fists but wasn't eager to fight her. She on the other hand kept her arms down and walked casually- yet he felt like she was stalking like a predator did its prey.

"Why do you care?" she asked him mockingly, anger boiling with in her. It wasn't fair that he be so unaffected by her. That he could just leave with no word and feel like it was acceptable after everything they'd gone through.

"Don't be like this." he told her in a low and slightly pleading tone. But she didn't hear the pleading, she only heard him being patronising as she realised she was that pathetic woman who couldn't let go when the relationship was over. Of course, she had moved on with James, but there had always been a part of her that wanted Tom to come back. But he never did and she followed his instructions with continuing on with the mission and with Mike on the Nathan James.

"You better hit me or the crowd will get restless." She told him dryly as she was running out of patience as she needed to impress Giorgio and didn't want to waste anymore time.

"I don't want to hurt you." He told her, she gave him a dark sardonic smile.

"Too late for that." She told him, she rushed him but he caught her arms and pulled her off her feet; throwing her. She rolled across the dirt. She pushed up and got to her feet, she didn't brush off the dirt as she closed the gap between them. She threw the first punch, but he parried it and out of reflex than control swung connecting a heavy right hook with her face.

She spun from the hit and as soon as her back was to him, she swung an elbow backwards but he caught the arm and lifted her arm over his head and pulled her into a headlock. She gripped his arms, forcing herself to calm down. She knew Tom and watched his form. She knew he was going to try to overpower her with his strength.

"Throw the match." Tom whispered in her ear, Sasha gasped for air as he tightened his hold. He only needed to hold her for a few more seconds and she'd be out for the count. "Please, Sasha." He begged but Sasha's response was an elbow to the gut and then to the face. His grip loosened and she slipped out his hold and turned to face him. She went to kick him but he managed barely to move in time to miss her foot breaking his knee.

Sasha was obviously not here to reunite nor was she not backing down as she came at him again but this time he swung first, but unluckily for him; she stepped out of his swing and yanked him off balance. He stumbled forward and just as he turned to face her; she threw a punch but he managed to parry it away at the last crowd was eating it up as they laid into one another.

Damn, she was fierce and the ground loved it as she used the punch as a distraction and proceeded to kick him in the stomach. He bent forward from the agonizing pain and Sasha delivered a hard punch dropping him to ground.

He blinked, slightly disorientated by how swift and efficient her moves were. She was faster than he remembered. The crowd was cheering and booing so loudly it was hard to concentrate. Sasha stood over him, she flipped her hair out of her face and looked at him with determined expression. Her left cheek was already starting to swell, she had cuts and scrapes that were bleeding; he couldn't help but think 'Athena' suited her.

"Get up." She growled at him, she easily could've knocked him unconscious but hadn't. Like Tom, she obviously knew the fight to be a show but there was a deeply personal edge to it for Sasha. One, he refused to acknowledge as he needed to concentrate. He also needed to win the fight which meant playing dirty.

Tom rose to his feet and the crowd cheered. He truly didn't want to fight her, but she was clearly intent on making him do it. He couldn't lose his position in Giorgio's ranks as he was close to find out what was going on.

"I'm sorr-" he started but Sasha popped him in the nose, He winced as his nose broke from the force and blood dripped down his face but blocked her next few punches, he really underestimated her. So, he went on the offence, they fell into a dance of sorts as they parried, ducked and blocked one another's punches and kicks.

However, it didn't last long as he managed to catch her in a front arm lock. She tried pull out using her legs as leverage and then as weapons as she stomped on his toes but he held her; his strength winning out even if it was momentarily.

"Fight back or am I not worth it?" Sasha asked him through gritted teeth as she somehow unraveled an arm before he could respond, he copped an elbow in the face; not once but twice. He stumbled back and Sasha stood there breathing hard.

"No, this isn't us." Tom told her, giving up the pretense. He came at her full force as he knew he could finish the fight with brute strength as Sasha was running hot on her anger. He threw his punches which she blocked but they were bruising nonetheless. She threw her own back in response but he managed to grab one of her arms. He twisted it around her back and held it taut, with just a few pounds of pressure; he could separate her shoulder joint. "Please, I don't want to hurt you. Tap out." He ordered, she gave a hollow laugh.

"Maybe you give up when things are too tough but I don't." She told him scathingly, she wrenched her arm out of its socket. Tom shocked by her willingness to injure herself to spite him; threw him off balance, the next thing he felt was an elbow to the back of the head. As he fell do the ground the last thing he remembered was Sasha's boot connecting with his face. Everything went black.

The crowd was in an uproar as Tom was knocked out cold. Sasha looked to Giorgio, her heart raw and body aching. She thought she'd feel some catharsis in hurting Tom. At retaliating for the past hurts he'd given her. But it didn't, it only made her feel worse as it reopened wounds she thought had been sealed ages ago. She shut down the thoughts quickly as it was useless to dwell on something that would never change or improve. She also needed to stay focused and not to dwell on the fact that the man she loved was lying unconscious on the ground because of her.

Giorgio smiled as he rose from his chair, he strolled over to her and gestured to her with a satisfied smile. She put on her best smug face as she wasn't supposed to know Tom and she of course won.

"Athena takes down Hercules!" He shouted, the crowd cheered 'Athena' over and over. Sasha looked to Tom who was laying on the ground. She held her dislocated arm, feeling the adrenaline wash out of her. Giorgio applauded her and then leaned in close. "That was more fun than when I brought Nobody home with me. Come, I have a doctor who can fix your arm and take of your other injuries." he told her.

"What about Hercules?" Sasha asked dryly as Tom was now being dragged out of the Arena.

"Oh, don't worry. You will see each other in the ring again." Giorgio told her.

"It was a one time deal for food." Sasha told him, he gave a laugh and shook his head at her.

"Oh no, you're mine now until Hercules wipes the floor with you." Giorgio told her, Sasha quirked an eyebrow as the man really had it wrong. She wasn't a captive, he was the target; she was now going to have unfettered access to his property.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: I super appreciated all the reviews and hope you all enjoy the next two chapters to round it out. I know it's AU but after today's episode 4x04. I wanted to run a little differently to other fics on here. I hope you love and please let me know!_

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

* * *

Many hours later, back at Giorgio's house.

Tom came out of the bathroom with towel slung low on his hips, completely lost in his thoughts until he saw Sasha sitting on his bed. He froze wondering why she was here. She looked like she had finished her own shower as her hair hung loosely around her shoulders. She wore a man's shirt presumably Giorgio's and a pair of shorts he knew to be Lucia's. Her arm was in a sling and face had marks left from their fight.

She seemed a lot calmer than when he first saw her, it was like she had gotten some answer from their time in the ring. He on the other hand felt restless and raw. Lucia was in mood the entire ride home. Commenting on how vulgar it was for women to fight. Giorgio however thought it was just grand, but then he was a blood thirsty bastard.

"You're okay?" she asked him, a question he'd been about to ask her. Except there was no genuine care in her features. It was purely professional question of her trying to assess him.

"Yes, of course I'm okay, even with the concussion you gave me. Did you have to hit me so hard?" he asked as he moved to his dresser for some clean clothes. Dinner was going to be served soon, so he had to get dressed.

"Sorry, have I ruined your evening plans with Lucia?" She drawled mockingly.

"It's meaningless." He assured her, but it didn't seem to matter to her. He pulled on a fresh singlet and pulled off the towel; not shy and pulled on a pair of jeans before he turned to face Sasha.

"It doesn't seem so on her side of it, but then I guess that's just who you've become." She remarked, she appeared unaffected by his presence and it annoyed the hell out of him given she affected him.

"You want to kick me in the balls, really get your two cents worth?" he asked her, she chuckled and shook her head, a moment passed and he watched as her expression grew serious. Clearly he'd been wrong about not affecting her.

"I was really worried about took your kids and just went AWOL for 16 months. How could you just-?"she paused as she tried to bottle her anger up but it wouldn't stay contained. "No warning, no word, just nothing. You kissed me before you left, I thought-" her voice broke a little "I thought I meant something to you but I didn't." she told him, looking at him now; she felt like a fool for thinking as much.

"Sash-" he started but she cut him off.

"No, don't bother with 'sorry' or 'I should of'. It's clear to me that I'm just one in a line of women you just use as a means to an end. It actually makes a lot of sense in hindsight." She said in a calm and resigned voice. It was like she accepted his actions at face value than trying to dig for a deeper meaning. He still saw a flash of pain in her features that she couldn't completely hide.

"It wasn't like that." He told her, because it wasn't. He just didn't have the words to explain it.

"Look at it from my side and tell me it's wasn't. Tell me how I was no different from Lucia or presumably the women before her and after me." Sasha stated pragmatically. He for one could not argue with her on that score as she was right. He used Cali and Lucia, with Cali it wasn't intentional but Lucia it was but the end result was the same. He didn't care for either woman but he did for Sasha. He had mucked it up royally. Sasha spoke before he could even find the words.

"You can't because it's true, if I were Darien; you never would've left me like that." she told him, he felt a stab of pain at her comparing herself to Darien and in a way she was right. But Sasha wasn't Darien and vice versa. However, it wasn't a bad thing nor was it a competition.

"Darien would've had to take care of the kids." Tom told her.

"She was different while I wasn't enough, but it's ok." she said as she didn't want to argue nor did she need the ego boost. She just wanted some sense out of it all. "I get it now. I really can't judge you for moving on as I'm with someone myself. But I can at least put whatever this " she gestured between them, "behind me for good now that I understand what really happened." she told him.

"What do you want from me?" Tom asked, cutting to the point as he knew it was stupid but it stung that she had moved on, that he was a quandry to be solved. He also couldn't take the brutality of Sasha's clear indifference now that her anger was gone.

"I want you stay out of this mission. You left us, I get your reasons for leaving and it took me a while but I understood the radio silence. But you can't just pop back up with no explanation of where you've been and believe that I can trust you." Sasha informed him coldly.

"You think I'm with these guys?" he asked incredulously.

"Why are you here?" She asked, asking him to justify his reasons for being smack bang in the middle of her mission.

"They killed my friend, they steal food from the people. They are starving-" Tom tried but Sasha cut him off and scoffed at his explanation.

"Everybody is starving, Tom. They have been for months. I'm sorry for your loss but seriously, what the hell are you doing here?" Sasha asked pointedly.

"I-" He stopped as he had no real plan. He'd just been on reconnaissance. She gave a wry smile and shook her head.

"Right, no plan. You're just wingin' it. You decided on a kind of just get right in there- direct offense? Hoped that you can unravel this from the inside? Get your revenge for your dead friend by getting all the food Giorgio stole back to the people? Be a hero? Like you're some twisted Robin Hood?" She asked incredulously, she couldn't help but be pissed at his lack preparation and presence. Clearly she was calculating how much of a risk he was to her mission now.

"I get your point, how can I help you?" He asked darkly as he hated how close to the mark she was and how it made him see how stupid he was for not thinking his actions through.

"By going back to your kids. They need you and you're not even close to being field ready. I don't need you here compromising the mission any further than you already have." She told him, delivering yet another hard blow to his ego.

"You don't mean that." he said, he wanted to tell her how much an asset he was and that she was ignoring it because of her personal issues with him.

"I do, you really let me down when you disappeared and this isn't the time to prove yourself to me, it's certainly not the time to walk back into my life and expect me to throw myself at you." Sasha told him.

"I don't expect you to but you have to realise that you need me; even if I'm a substandard partner in your view. You wrenched your shoulder and I know this house like the back of my hand. So let's just finish this together and then we can part ways." he told her.

"What part of I don't need you, do you not get?" she asked as she lifted up her hand to show a scarab necklace dangling from a chain. She placed it back into her sling and then reached behind her. She pulled out a cylinder that contained seeds and placed it on the bed. The same seeds Lucia and Giorgio had paid a lot of money for.

"How did you get those without the alarms going off?" he asked her. He had to remind himself that going undercover and infiltrating the other side was part of her job. She managed to get it without setting off any alarms.

"It's my job. Right now, I'm only here as a courtesy. So you and I are going to stay here and when it's all over; You go home to wherever it is and stay with your kids, because tonight, it's over and I don't want ever want to see you get caught in the crossfire again. You and your kids deserve better." she told him.

"When?" he asked her, referring to the attack, ignoring the jibe of her telling him what was best for his kids.

"Now." she said, the lights went out and Tom moved to the window and saw the dark shadows of figures making their way into the compound and the sound of men crying out in pain, the muffled noise of gunfire. He wanted to leave the room but even he knew that if either of them stepped out they ran the risk of being shot or getting in the way.

Anyway, it was all over in a few minutes and then the lights came on, the door opened and Mike came in. He looked between the two of them, clearly feeling the tension. Or at least Tom's tension as Sasha looked like they were finishing an impersonal business meeting.

"All good?" he asked them.

"Yeah, we're done. Tom's going to take half of the food that's in this place back to wherever he came from. You?" she asked Mike.

"Place is secure, you got the seeds." he told her, she gave him a smile and nodded.

"I'll be downstairs." Sasha said, she got off the bed ; taking the seeds and necklace with her and looked to Tom one last time. "It's good to see you're still alive. Just take care of yourself and the kids." she added, and with that she was gone. He wanted to follow her but Mike stepped in his way.

"Just let her go." Mike told him in a low voice.

"I can't." Tom said.

"You did once before and it's clear you're not ready to give her what she deserves now." Mike said.

"You don't know anything." Tom said glaring at the man. But his friend just looked at him with a calm yet resolute expression. He was not budging.

"I know you walked away, I know you didn't feel you had any choice but it wasn't okay to turn your back on Sasha or your friends. You may think you were doing us all a favour by not sharing what was going on with you. But it took a toll. One you sadly have to pay for now with Sasha. She's with some other asshole now, you just gotta accept that and let sleeping dogs lie." Mike told him.

"I didn't want it be this way." Tom told him in a low voice. Mike gave him a sympathetic smile.

"I know, but it is. So, take care yourself as you were supposed to be doing and call, shoot us an email or a postcard once in a while. We want you in our lives just not in-"

"The crossfire." he finished, he got the message. He couldn't get himself mixed in with the mission he'd left. He also wasn't needed by them but Sasha was right. His kids did.

"You ever want to rejoin the Navy, we'll take you back in a heartbeat." Mike assured him.

"Thanks." Tom said drily, it wasn't exactly what he wanted.

"But the Nathan James is mine and I ain't giving her back." Mike told him, the two men clashed eyes for a moment before chuckling. They both grew sombre before Mike continued, "If you let me know where you are, I can tell you when we're back stateside. It might give you and Sasha the chance to sort it out without the stress of all this shit gong on." Mike added.

"Probably a good idea, how are you?" he asked.

"Good, same ol', same ol'." he said, he paused as his ear piece went noisy. After a few seconds, Mike picked up his radio receiver "Copy that," he replied, he looked to Tom and held out his hand. "I gotta go. Take care." he said, Tom gave a nod and they shook hands.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

2 years later,

Tom was running along the bay in Norfolk, he and the kids had returned over a year ago to the US. It had been hard to leave Greece but it was the right thing to do. Their home was here. He also found in Sasha's brutal exit the clarity of the harm he'd put not just himself but the kids through.

Once he'd returned to Greece with the food, he tried to move on with his life. But he kept feeling the call of the Navy and the Ocean. He wanted purpose, more than just being a fisherman and if he were honest; Greece had been a hiding place. It had taken a year when he finally felt the time had come for them to leave.

They returned to the US, with some help from Mike and found returned to their house in Norfolk. Tom had re-enlisted which the President loved. It worked for Tom as he had a permanent shore duty, it gave him the flexibility to be a active father but also be back in the Navy and serve his country.

The Chandler family settled back into their ways. It hadn't been an easy road but it worked out and they were happy. For the first time in years since Darien's death; he was happy. The darkness of his soul had dissipated, the despair that dogged him had faded. He felt like he was finally in a good place or at least he did until he smacked straight into another runner.

He pulled his head out of his thoughts and froze in surprise as Sasha laid on the ground. She looked up at him with wide eyes; just as surprised to see him.

"Sasha. I'm so sorry. I wasn't looking where I was running." he said, he held out his hand to her. She looked at it for a moment and then took it. He pulled her up to her feet.

"It's ok." she said brushing herself down. He couldn't help but admire her svelte figure that was encased in beautifully in jersey. Her long hair was pulled back into a ponytail, her cheeks were tinged pink as she was covered in a light sheen of sweat.

"Did I hurt you?" He asked, genuinely concerned.

"Nothing but my ego, you're looking good." She paused as she looked him of. "Solid even." she said with wry amusement. Tom couldn't help but chuckle at the subtle joke and compliment.

"I am, I didn't know you were back." he said surprised.

"Mike not telling you all of my movements." Sasha asked in a light mocking tone.

"The only movements Mike tells me about are his bowel movements which are quite satisfying and regular." Tom joked crudely, Sasha laughed. Mike was their mutual friend who stayed right out Sasha and Tom's way. It was good to see her laugh, she looked more beautiful than he remembered. "He says you're fine and that's it. But before you think I'm stalking you, I ask about everyone." he told her.

"Of course." Sasha said teasing him just a little even though she did believe him. Mike had made it clear to her that he was both their friends but refused to pick sides or offer assistance. Something she appreciated as she needed their friendship more than she'd ever admit to.

"So, how are you?" he asked her.

"Good, really good." she told him, they both pacing their breathing as their bodies cooled down from stopping their separate runs too soon.

"You and your partner move to Norfolk?" he asked, she gave a huff of a laugh and smile.

"So subtle." she told him, "No, we broke it off. Navy got in the way." she said, he gave a nod as it was the same issue they had all those years ago. Both had careers and goals that they hadn't been prepared to compromise on.

"First loves tend to do that." he quipped. She grinned as neither of them could pretend that the Navy didn't come first. Though for Tom his priorities had changed slightly coming back.

"They do, I read about your re-enlistment and your move back. It looks like it suits you." she told him. It was his turn to smile as he was no longer the shell of the man she'd seen two years ago. His hair was well groomed, beard gone and fitter than he had been in years. But then part of his job was training cadets, so he felt he couldn't slack off on the physical side of the job.

"It's working out very well. The kids are happy to be home. I'm better." He told her. She nodded as she believed him. He looked better than he had when they'd seen each other in Sardinia and parted ways in Greece. It was actually a relief to see him back to his old self.

"That's good. Well, I'm going to go as I have a run to finish." Sasha said, bringing their conversation to a close.

"Yeah, It's good to see you." Tom said as he moved out the way to let her pass.

"You too." She said and with that she started to slow jog away.

"Sasha!" He called out. She stopped a few feet away and turned to him.

"Yeah?" she called back.

"Would you maybe want to grab a coffee with me sometime?" he asked her. He inwardly cringed at the lack of finesse in his delivery but it was too late to try for better. Sasha didn't seem to mind as she smiled at him.

"Sure, I'll text you." She said, she turned and started off again but Tom frowned as he wondered if she just blew him off.

"You don't have my number." he called out to her.

"I have my ways and you'll be buying." she told him, with that she took off running. He couldn't smiled as he watched her go. It was good to be home.

* * *

 **End**


End file.
